


Cold Winter Nights

by davestriderhomostuck



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hetalia, Other, Snow, almost freezing to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davestriderhomostuck/pseuds/davestriderhomostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil (iceland) and Lukas (norway) run away from their abusive mom in the middle of a snowy night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic and i thought id be sentimental by publishing it as my first. i hope you guys like it im really nervous to post it but here it goes. please give me feed back if you like it or hate it or what ever just hope you enjoy

This night was different from the normal abusive nights, the two boy’s mom drank herself in to a stupor which let Emil finish his chores early and go to bed sooner; without being berated and beaten first.  His brother, Lukas, came in swiftly to the bed side to shake the sleeping boy awake. “Emil, wake up we need to go” he whispered fiercely in to his brothers ear.

“Biggi im tired what do you want?” Emil, the little boy, rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes as he tried to focus on his brother in the dim light.

“We are running away to night so come on and get up, it’s safe trust me.” Lukas looks into his baby brothers’ eyes as they widen with fear.

“Why are we running away tonight?” Emil, still moving groggily, got out of bed and started to pack some of his things in a small back pack. Then he remembered it was his big brothers birthday.  Little Emil shoved clothes furiously into his bag as he heard floor boards creak. His breathing became faster and heavier for fear they might get caught running away.

“Calm down it’s just me,” Lukas gave Emil his inhaler and grabbed his bag from him.

“D-do we have time t-t-to eat? I’m re-really hungry” Emil struggled to keep his shaking voice low so no one would hear them. 

“I don’t think so. Let’s go, come on” Lukas turns quickly to leave the room and Emil barely has any time to shove on his shoes before his brother leaves.

“Biggi im scared” Emil whispers when he reaches Lukas. Emil clutches Mr. puffin, his blanky, close to his chest as he and Lukas make their way through the dark house. Emil could feel his heart leap out of his chest with each step he took, his breathing getting heavy again. Lukas whips around with his finger pressed against his lips to warn Emil to be quite as they passed the last room in the house. Emil shakes his head in agreement but someone starts rustling around in the room. Lukas grabs ahold of Emil as he opens his mouth to cry out in fear and carries Emil outside in to the cold snowy weather.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry” Emil apologizes over and over when Lukas sits him down in the snow next to a tree. It was still snowing around them when Lukas heaved a sigh of relief and gave his brother a weak smile. The snow made everything around them white and bright, even though it was in the dead of night. 

“It’s ok we need to start walking” Lukas helped Emil up and started to trudge against the snow.

“Biggi I’m tired can you carry me on your back, and where are we going?” He lagged behind his brother by a couple of feet. The small boy, clearly tired, wobbled in the fierce wind cradling his blanky. Lukas takes the blanky and wraps it around Emils shoulders.

“Fine get on my back,” Lukas gets on his knee so his brother could jump on,” hold around my neck, ah not to tight” Lukas chokes when Emil squeezes too tight on his hold.

“Sorry, I don’t want to fall” he whimpers into his brothers’ neck as Lukas holds on to his legs for support.

“There, I won’t let you fall, big brother is here” Lukas is astonished by how small his little brother is. Einar, a snowy haired little boy, shivered against the wind and snow slicing through his thin clothes as the cold pierced his skin.

“It’s cold biggi, I didn’t have enough time to get my jacket.”  Emil whined as the wind blew harder and he held tighter to Lukas.

“Stay awake Emil, we’re going to grandpapys. Come on tell me about your favorite food” Lukas shrugs so both he and Emil are comfortable.

“Okay I like cheese. Grilled cheese, mac and cheese, I like cheese.” Emil closes his eyes; he felt his eyes feel tired from the lack of sleep. He clutched his brother closer with each stride and rested his head on Lukas’s shoulder.

Despite the horrendous wind and snow that flew on to Lukas’s body and face like razors, he trudged on standing tall. Lukas knew that his baby brother was destined to fall asleep on their long journey so he wouldn’t think or even any pay attention to the ache in his arms that had started to build up over time from carrying his brother. He also knew that he had to keep going and not turn back; he had to get them both to safety or at least his baby brother.

The boy talked for hours as Lukas carried little Emil through the forest to their grandparents house, still miles away. They talked about candy that they wanted and different kinds of toys Emil thought would be cool to have. Emil grew colder and hungrier with each passing minute.

“Biggi I’m hungry and tired  and cold” Emil complained as his nose started do drip and his eye lashes gathered snow blocking his blue eyes that shown like the ocean on a sunny day with a hint of purple. Even though Lukas was shielding Emil from most of the ice and snow, his brothers slim body was covered in a fine layer of ice. Emil was too tired to even shiver and he felt his body drift to sleep as he listened to Lukas’s breathing.

“I know me too just hold a little while longer.” Lukas huffed; his breath was made visible and turned into steam. Lukas’s condition was worse than Emils. His broad shoulders had begun to slump from leaning forward against the wind and the weight of his brother on his back. His blonde hair, usually neat and combed, was unkempt and dishelved from the wind. Finally his face, weathered from the elements of the continuous ice and snow that pounded mercilessly upon his rugged features and gathered around the corners of his eyes.

“Biggi where are we” Emil complained once more before looking up to see a house. It wasn’t just any house it was their grandparents’ house. Upon sight of the beacon Lukas falls to his knees in exhaustion

“Biggi come on come on, we’re here” Emil jumps up, stiff from the long journey the two had taken.

“Emil go get them I’ll be there in a second” Lukas sighs in relief and shrugs off the back pack into the pure white snow. Lukas closes his eyes for what he thinks is a minute but awakes inside the house wrapped up in a quilt and Emils baby blanket.

“Mr. puffin thought you were cold,” Emil whispers across from him, sitting up wrapped up in a quilt of his own holding a steaming mug. He can hear his grandparents in the next room talking to someone.

 “Grand mum made hot chocolate and I ate all of the grilled cheese, sorry Biggi. But you can have the rest of my hot chocolate” Emil hands over the mug to his brother, who shakily accepted the gift. Einar look sheepishly away before hugging his big brother.

“Happy birthday Biggi, Erik came over as soon as he heard we escaped from mum. We’re free now” Emil goes to tell everyone that Lukas is finally awake and Lukas can’t help but to wonder what if he didn’t make it to this house


End file.
